Presently, prepaid check deposit networks exist that enable a cardholder to electronically add funds to a prepaid card account. While the load process supported by such prepaid systems enables prepaid cardholders to convert deposited checks into prepaid card funds in a convenient manner, the initial integration between check guarantors and issuing entities, such as banks, can be time consuming and require a significant investment.
Traditionally, acquiring entities, including third party processors such as check guarantor services, communicate with issuing entities (or “issuers”) via a central switch node or a central network. Specifically, the acquiring entities (or “acquirers”) are required to connect to the central switch node or network through an interface processor that transmits transaction messages in ISO 8583 format. Operating the interface processor can be challenging for acquiring entities as it requires on-going maintenance and support that can become costly. As a result, check guarantors will continue to pursue direct connections with issuing entities as the benefit of leveraging the existing central network is limited.
In light of these disadvantages, there exists a need for improved systems, methods, and computer readable media for facilitating a remote deposit to a prepaid card account.